<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Chance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504144">Some Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Fluff, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Rage, Young Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Arthur wishes to be in Hosea's position in loving Dutch in the way he wants to be loved, But he'll watch from a distance and just dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn't be a problem at all really, Dutch is allowed to like whoever he wants — and Arthur can't have a say in that. But it gets to him for no reason, its like a sudden change of wind that hits him.</p><p>But the problem is, Arthur has been having thoughts- Thoughts he'd never think about in all his life until he reached 17,  all those goddamn teenage hormones. Dutch hasn't been helping at all neither

Every praises he'd give Arthur whenever he hunts for food and brings it into camp safely or robbing a few folks without getting caught earning a bit cash, made his heart melt. Dutch would usually wraps his arm around Arthur's shoulder and messes up his golden locks with a chuckle coming out from Dutch whenever Arthur struggled to get out of Dutch's embrace. It was all nice </p><p>Until recently he caught Hosea in Dutch's tent having a full make out session.

 Arthur had just come back from the general store to pick up some canned food and a cigarette Dutch had asked to get him but once he hitched his horse and walked over and into Dutch's tent.  He was rewarded with a surprise, Arthur stood in shock while as a gasp left him, looking between the two lips connecting, Dutch and Hosea immediately knew they had been caught so they pulled away quickly before putting some distance between them. 
Dutch had been to embarrassed they had been caught and wouldn't look up to see Arthur. </p><p>Hosea on the other hand looked calm, still shaken up a bit but he know's Arthur would get over what he saw, But before they could explain he held his hand up, tossing the cigarette at Dutch while walking away. He didn't want a lecture on how he invited himself in without permission nor them giving a half ass explanation on what they we're just doing. They all knew it wasn't gonna fool no one.  Let's just say Arthur was silent all that night still comprehending rather to be happy, sad, or mad for those two.</p><p>He should of known though all those times just the three of them together</p><p> Hosea looking handsome and Dutch who has known Hosea way longer than Arthur has. Hosea whom Dutch seems to really like putting his arm around — giggling at uncontrollably and Dutch can't help but smile when he does; because he looks happy and his laugh is so adorable. They would continuously flirt in front of him and the amount of times he bit his tongue back from speaking and forming a raging outburst, he even would bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood without even realizing he's done it without the metallic taste of blood forming in his mouth
</p><p>
 But this one particular day he had to step away from camp for a long time, no doubt about it. He sure as shit would of caused a scene.   </p><p>Arthur was sketching in his book peacefully looking at a deer who was no more than 30 feet away from him. He was drawing the deer detailed, with every antler to hooves while it stayed in one spot laying down in the tall grass, searching around the area ears flicking back and forth to any slight movement near it.</p><p>Hosea and Dutch had just strolled into camp coming back from this new town they wanted to visit for any leads but Arthur had only made an annoyed tsk when the deer had got up and bolt away towards a big patch of trees.  Arthur then turned to the men that had made their returns while looking up at them, listening into their conversation while continuing to draw the deer from memory now  </p><p>" So Hosea are you willing to come with me to the saloon tonight? Toast to finding more leads and finally being civilized men for once?"</p><p>Dutch eyed Hosea up and down before leaning against The Count smirking</p><p>" It'll just be You...and Me.. Together all alone, i love the idea don't chu? ''</p><p>Hosea laughed in response</p><p>" Dutch, we've always been civilized men. We just have a funny way of doing so "

Hosea laughed before continuing 

 " Been then again we've always been like that even with or without young Arthur. All we is each other "</p><p>Dutch moved closer towards Hosea, eye's still trained on him before putting a hand on his shoulder </p><p>" Just get a couple drinks then come back no more than 5, it'll be...''</p><p>Dutch's eye's following down Hosea's body while slipping his hand on the other waist pulling him closer but still leaving a good amount of space between them</p><p>"... Just like the old days "</p><p>In the deep tone Dutch spoke, the hint was there and Hosea knew but gave a confused look just to be ignorant about it since Arthur was near.</p><p>-

</p><p>Back in the day him and Dutch used to go to saloons, getting a couple drinks then leaving either boozed upped or a bit tipsy. Every once in a while they would do this until the was a change in the regulations</p><p>Dutch drank more than usual, Arthur at the time hadn't been seen in 3 weeks. Dutch drank to the point were he was unable to walk all by himself, Hosea rolled his eyes at Dutch's drunken state, sighing while lopping an arm around his shoulders </p><p>" Come on know lets get you some rest "</p><p>Dutch had groaned in response, while leaning more towards Hosea adding more weight onto him.</p><p>" T-thank you Ho..sea, you know. I've always liked you.."</p><p>Hosea listening to Dutch slur his words while pulling him towards to their horses </p><p>" Yes dutch i know that but for now lets just force on getting back home " </p><p>"N-No "</p><p>" No? "</p><p>Hosea confused but yet still pulled Dutch over The Count making sure he didn't fall off easily</p><p>" Hosea I've always loved you in a way a man should never like another man "</p><p>Dutch started gagging up while putting his hang over his mouth then suddenly threw himself over to the side of The Count throwing up, his horse made a displeased noise and huffed looking in Hosea hinting this was his fault.</p><p>" Dutch you're drunk let's get home now "</p><p>- </p><p>Arthur gripped his pencil hard, pressing the led hard enough in his journal which caused it to break. He closed his eye's and started breathing in and out trying to calm down. He then reopened his eyes and found Dutch's body pressed up against Hosea's side while whispering something into his ear, sliding his hands along his hips. Arthur clenched his jaw tightly looking away, the amount of times he'd wish dutch could do that to him. Oh if only he'd known the games he played in Arthur's mind. </p><p>Arthur stood up with no intention on looking at them, he placed his journal into his scandal. Before storming off to Boadicea and getting on her.<br/>
Hosea nudged Dutch away when he saw Arthur standing up but gave confused when he saw the anger expression on his face. He walked away from Dutch towards Arthur then spoke</p><p>" Are you okay Arthur? "</p><p>Arthur inhaled a deep breath before exhaling then looked at Hosea</p><p>" Yes, just forget i had to meet someone and now they'll give me shit for being late "</p><p>Hosea smiled before chuckling </p><p>" Alright off you go then i want keep yeah much longer "</p><p>Arthur held his reins before full on galloping away off with his horse. Dutch turned his attention to hosea and started walking towards him</p><p>" He went to meet up with someone "</p><p>He spoke already knowing what dutch was going to ask</p><p>" He can't keep going off like that every time "</p><p>" Yeah well, I would also use a sorry excuse to get away from here if i saw someone being really touchy towards another "</p><p>" You don't think- "</p><p>" Oh i know so, he's a smart kid....sometimes "</p><p>Dutch sighed before resting his hand on Hosea's shoulders </p><p>" Still up for the saloon? "</p><p>" Sure. "</p><p>Hosea answered blankly</p><p>-</p><p>Arthur has quite frankly had enough watching to two flirt back an forth in front of him, to the point where he only comes back to camp in the afternoon then leaves once it hits night. God knows what those two do when he's not there, Arthur would get caught in his own rage either killing at least one or two innocent folk in back alleys for satisfaction or get into a lot of bar fights in saloons. Dutch and Hosea has/had questioned him many times on why he comes back all bloody and bruised all he says is </p><p>''Been huntin that's all"</p><p>He's positive that they don't believe him but that's the way it is i guess.<br/>
" Arthur tell us what's really wrong No excuses and No Lies. Just the truth "

Arthur sighed and looked to the ground </p><p>" I've just been....plain stupid. Seeing all folks around me with someone special and happy getting me all jealous, And it makes me sad to think about how no one would have me the way i want them....Just like you and dutch "</p><p>He lied and curled his hand into a fist on the last sentence then relaxed his hand</p><p>" Arthur. please do not tell me that blood isn't you know  "</p><p>Hosea gestured his hand to the side</p><p>" No, it's not the couples I've seen or come a crossed and became jealous about. I ain't that gone yet. This really is animal blood "</p><p>Arthur was still part lying and telling the truth.</p><p>The blood was human but also mixed with animal,</p><p>" Then wears the carcasses? "</p><p>" Sold them to a trapper for them to make clothing and a bit of money "</p><p>Arthur grabbed the couple hundreds of dollars from his back pockets and give $700 to hosea</p><p>"Arthur you're somethin else i can tell you that, but please be careful when doing these. Please "</p><p>" Sure Hosea "</p><p>-</p><p>Arthur headed straight for the saloon ordering a couple drinks to take his mind off of everything, all was quite until someone leaned onto the bar next to him.

" What is a fine young fellow like you doing here? Don't even look like you're allowed to be drinking neither" 

Arthur looked at the man next to him, looked about dutch's age, Hazel eyes, Black hair. He was quite a looker but Arthur wasn't that interested 

" I apologize for making comments i shouldn't have i shall go if i'm making you uncomfortable"
Arthur shook his head in disagreement 

" All's fine i'm just trying to get over somethings " 

The other smiled 

" Names Joseph. Joseph Nicokallah"

" Arthur Morgan "

The two talked for about 2 hours, the older gave him advice on somethings in life. He learned the man loves to read, write, and go here regularly. Joseph started touching Arthur whenever they'd laugh or smile to something they could relate too. Josephs hand would wonder and linger to long on his lower back but he didn't mind especially when it was him who made Arthur forget about his "problem's" with Dutch and Hosea.

Dutch was worried about Arthur's actions lately and so was Hosea

" Think one of us should watch him just for tonight?"

" Agreed, You should go. I already talked to him once about his behavior. He might get into some more trouble. I suggest check the saloon near an area called tumbleweed just a small town  "

Dutch mounted The Count and had to ask a couple people where this town called tumbleweed was. It wasn't hard to find many folks had just come from there luckily. He got there in under 2 hours, he hitched The Count and made his way to the saloon walking in. It was crowded but you could still move freely around but not even a couple steps more inside he already spots Arthur talking to a man with his hand wrapped around his waist. Dutch didn't approve at all. Not because he was homophobic but because someone else was touching something of his. Dutch slowly made his way to the back and stole drinks they looked like they haven't been touched yet, he was getting into hearing range of Arthur's conversation in the ransom.

" You know all my life i haven't seen anyone as pretty as you "

Arthur snorted at Joseph's remark

" You know all in my life i haven't seen anything as ugly as you. Besides i've seen better "

Joseph laughed at Arthur and pulled him closer as his arm was wrapped around his waist

" You don't mean that?"

Arthur smiled and looked down then back up to Joseph 

"Best believe it "

" You in love with someone?'

Arthur took was silent for a while but then spoke

" Guess you could call it that? '

Dutch was curious but mad at the same time that his hand could break the beer bottle at any given second if he continues to watch the two go at it.
Arthur is in love? 

Joseph pulled Arthur away from the bar table and slammed him against the nearest wall. His hand rested above Arthur head while the other was still on his side. Arthur was on alert now, it was so unexpected but calmed down when Joseph smiled at him

" I ain't gonna lie Arthur i really want to fuck the hell out of you "
Arthur sized him up and rose one eyebrow, challenging him 

" Do. It. "

Dutch had snapped. He slammed his stolen beer bottle onto the wall behind him, people looked at him oddly but that didn't matter Arthur is HIS.He made his way to Arthur's new friends and yanked him by the shirt, throwing him onto the floor while pulling getting on top of him throwing punches left to right

" DUTCH! "

Arthur tackled him to the ground and held him tight but Dutch was much stronger than him and he easily got himself out of Arthur's grip before pulling a gun towards Joseph. Who had gotten up, nosed bloodied and mouth forming with blood. No doubt Joseph will have a black eye as well. Dutch wanted to pull the trigger but did the right thing and put his gun back in his holster before looking at Arthur who was sitting next to Joseph looking down on him

" Arthur Morgan we are leaving no questions asked. "

Dutch headed for the doors and kick Joseph in the face while passing him. Joseph still smiled in Arthur presence. 

" I'm so sorry i didn't know what- "

" It's alright...ar..thur just listen to your pal  "

Arthur gave Joseph a peck on the cheek before rushing outside finding and Dutch who was already good and ready to leave. Dutch wouldn't look at Arthur but he could see the blood still on his knuckles. Arthur mounted his horse and followed Dutch away from the saloon, he was ashamed that Dutch had caught him this night. The rode for half an and no one has spoke.  They started passing a few trees dodging the branches he was so focused on daydreaming that as branch had scratched against his arm and he hissed at the pain, he tried to reach behind him in his saddlebag, leaning backwards but lost his balance accidentally kicking his horse twice to run and fell onto the ground groaning in pain.

Dutch looked backwards as he heard to commotion behind him. 

" You okay back there? "

Arthur didn't respond, he simply got up and whistled for his horse. He could feel the blood slowly making it's way down his arm. Dutch sighed and moved off the rode before getting off The Count </p><p>" Better watch whatchu doin' Arthur "</p><p>Dutch stopped besides him while looking carefully at Arthur's injury before pulling him into a sitting position. Dutch grabbed a wrapped bandaged from his horse and some alcohol taking cure of Arthur's injury. He didn't flinch nor make any sign to acknowledged the pain when dutch poured the alcohol onto the scratch, Dutch was pleased/amused by that.</p><p>" Thanks "</p><p>" Sorry for making such a mess back there "</p><p>Arthur hummed

" It's okay, But why and what we're you doing there?</p><p> " I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be in trouble and you can't blame me for it neither. You come to the camp all bloody, scratches, bruises, tell me you wouldn't do the same if you saw me stroll into camp like that and not be worried " </p><p>Dutch started wrapping the bandage around Arthur's arm </p><p>" You're right..sorry but why did you attack Joseph?"</p><p>Dutch patched Arthur up and looked at him</p><p>" Because i don't like it seeing other people who i don't know touch you "</p><p>" Are you jealous because he touched me? "</p><p>" Not only that but he was saying nasty words as well "</p><p>Arthur was smirking</p><p>smirking at him.</p><p>Dutch smiled before changing the subject again </p><p>" I heard you we're in love as well "<br/>Arthur tensed like always and spoke</p><p>" You could call it that "</p><p>" You know love doesn't come easy no matter how much you want it too. People in life will come around it just takes time.. but sometimes you fall in love with the wrong person and they don't feel the same way "</p><p>Arthur huffed out a laugh before looking ahead of him</p><p>" If you only knew "</p><p>" Knew what? "</p><p>" s'nothin "</p><p>" No Arthur it's somethin.... Come here Arthur "</p><p>Arthur looked at him suspiciously and confused, Dutch had spread his legs onto the side making room for Arthur giving him a hint  </p><p>" Please? "</p><p>Arthur needed this, to relax and calm down. He got up a settled between his legs and resting his back against dutch's chest. Arthur was very tensed and alerted around him so dutch carefully ran his fingers through Arthur's hair calming him down and eventually it worked. All the tensed muscles was no where to be felt

" Arthur who are you in love with? Is it me? "  </p><p>Arthur hummed in agreement holding his head down hiding his ears as face that we're turning bright red and, his heart rate was sky rocketing</p><p>" I'm sorry "

</p><p> Dutch smiled in awe and buried his head into Arthur's shoulder his chin hit his collar bone and he looked at Arthur

</p><p> " Don't feel sorry, not in the slightest. Is that why you have angry expressions whenever  you touch hosea and leave unexpected then coming home to camp the next day "

Arthur buried his head into his hands 

" You did that because you knew about how i felt didn't you?"

" correct "

" Why? "

Dutch actually had no reason why he did it, he loved seeing the fact Arthur would get so riled up so easily 

" I love to see you all tense, just the way i wanna have you "

Arthur was blushing a mess in his hands embarrassed

</p><p>" Out of all the times i've known you, have you had a girlfriend "</p><p>Arthur lifted his head, face still red but gave dutch a " really expression "</p><p>" I'm just asking "</p><p>" No i haven't " </p><p>Dutch was enjoying this more than he should</p><p>" Kissed someone? "</p><p>" No.."</p><p>" Had sex?"</p><p>" no..."</p><p> Dutch inhaled Arthur's musk before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in closer and lifting his head up. Arthur's heart rate was thumping louder. Any little thing Dutch does to him his heart bursts every time, but damn he was a hell of a god actor for staying calm on the outside</p><p>" You want me to teach you?"</p><p>Arthur nodded yes in respond but his eyes we're closed trying his best to not fall asleep to the sound of Dutch's voice and the warmth of his embrace , and those fingers that we're now massaging his hair wasn't helping, but eventually he did fall asleep. Dutch looked down at Arthur who has been quite for a bit

" Arthur? " He said quietly but soon smiled has he heard the small even breaths leaving Arthur's nose. Dutch picked him up bride style and tried his best not to wake him up as he made his was onto The Count and putting Arthur in front of him making him lay against his chest on while slowly making his way to camp</p><p> Arthur woke up in his own bed very confused how he got there but remembered when he went to pick up his hat that was sitting next to him he saw the wrapped bandage Dutch had put on him last night. As much as he wanted to rip it off the dust and dirt will cause it to become infected, learned it the hard way a few years back. He could hear the similar chatter of voices from Hosea and Dutch outside of his tent, and groaned while sitting up rubbing his eyes before running them into his hair. Apparently he made his presence well known as he heard footsteps coming to his tent. </p><p>" Good morning Arthur " </p><p> Arthur smiled and looked up to Dutch and stretching </p><p>" Morin "</p><p>Hosea came up behind Dutch and sat next to Arthur</p><p>" While you two we're out all night i found bessie again. I want to stay with her for a bit make sure she's okay, no acting like fools when i'm gone "</p><p>Arthur looked at Dutch who had plans on what he's going to be doing when hosea steps out the camp </p><p>" I'll miss you boy's "</p><p>Hosea hugged Arthur than Dutch goodbye, After about a hour of goodbyes. It was finally just Dutch and Arthur </p><p>alone.</p><p>all alone.</p><p>Dutch swiftly made his way to Arthur who was drawing his journal that was sitting promptly resting in his lap. He sat next to Arthur pulling is journal out of his lap closing it. Arthur started reaching out of it </p><p>" Hey!"</p><p>Dutch chuckled before putting the journal on the side of him before looking directly into Arthur's beautiful eyes</p><p>" Ready for your first lesson?"</p><p>Arthur instantly knew what he had meant, just before he feel into a deep sleep he agreed to teach on teaching him how to kiss even...sex. The blush was making it's way upon his skin</p><p>" y-yes.."</p><p>" Don't be nervous now try show me what you've got for now "</p><p>Arthur puts his hands on Dutch's cheeks and leans in, starting to kiss, then stopping. He tilts his head slightly, as if trying to get a good angle, decides he doesn’t like the one he has, and tilts his head the other way. Then he kisses Dutch again and again and again with a flat press of the lips that reminds Dutch takes everything in his power not to burst out laughing. But he's smiling so much </p><p>He pulls back and Arthur frowns deeply.</p><p>“Was that not good?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t know what kind of folk you've seen kissing but” Dutch says gently, not wanting to be cruel, “but why don’t you let me lead?”</p><p>Arthur nods.</p><p>He catches Arthur by the chin pulling him into his lap, which earns a soft gasp from him and tilts his head slightly. “Let’s start like this,” he says, and he leans forward, bestowing another kiss against soft lips. But this time he goes a little deeper, kissing harder, more thoroughly, until Arthur falls, groaning, in rhythm with him. After torturously long minutes of the kid stuff, Dutch gently runs his tongue across Arthur lips.</p><p>Arthur lets out a surprised noise.</p><p>“D-Dutch?”</p><p>“Part your lips, Arthur,” he murmurs huskily. “I’m going to teach you some more advanced techniques.”</p><p>Arthur opens his mouth wide and waits and Dutch can’t help it, but bursts out laughing, which earns him a sad frown from Arthur and tries to keep his laughter under control.</p><p>“I don't know how to do this” Arthur says in a frustrated tone</p><p>“I understand” Dutch says, smiling in awe. He holds Arthur tightly, so he can’t move or pull away. “Close your mouth but when I, y’know with my tongue, just let me in. I want you to learn and of course see what you taste like.”</p><p>He takes in every detail of Arthur, his Hazel eye's, the dirty blood hair, the blue shirt with his necktie around his neck. Could try pull him into a kisses using that he thinks to himself</p><p>Arthur nods and his eyes and mouth at the same time.</p><p>“Alright"” he says. And this time when Dutch kisses him, he's building up pressure and depth, he feels dutch run his tongue against his lower lip and he opens his mouth</p><p>Arthur comes to be a natural with his tongue, chasing and tangling,. He tastes like the whiskey from yesterday's incident but before long Dutch's own flavor mingles in. And it’s good. Really fucking good. Because now, Arthur tastes like him. Cigarette, Whiskey and maybe a little Gunpowder, Like marked territory. His mouth, his tongue, his body all belong to Dutch Van Der Linde and no one else.</p><p>“D-Dutch…” Arthur groans when Dutch breaks for breath. He pants and tries to steady his racing heart, reminding himself this is just practice for Arthur, He can't rush him to do everything all in one go. But goddammit. </p><p>“Did you enjoy that?” Dutch asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Arthur agrees with a smile " I still feel...nervous…but in a good way,” he says</p><p>“Meaning” Dutch asks, concerned.</p><p>“ I feel like butterflies in my stomach ”</p><p>“Butterflies?” Dutch repeats, while slowly moving his hand lower and onto Arthur's ass. His cheeks are flushed deep red and his breathing is quick and shallow. Breath. It’s definitely not normal for the kid, but goddamn Dutch’s never thought anything was as sexy as those tiny, rhythmic huffs of air. He want's to make Arthur experience so good </p><p> “I'm getting very...h-hard Dutch "</p><p>“I feel that " Dutch admits. He’d been trying to ignore it, to focus on the kissing he doesn't want to over step boundaries even though Arthur agreed to him on teaching him how to kiss and have sex. Which he's very inpatient about</p><p>“And I feel you” Arthur says, glancing down at between them grinding down against it, which earned him a low groan that escaped Dutch's lips</p><p>“You might wanna stop cowboy, i would have you right now if i wanted too and you have no clue how badly i wanna take you” Dutch says and grinning seductively </p><p>“ Hmmm" Arthur hummed in approval before speaking again <br/>"Can we kiss some more?”</p><p>Dutch catches the back of Arthur's neck and strokes his thumb along the smooth skin and pulls Arthur so close there is no space between them<br/>. “As long as you want, i could show you more, too.”</p><p>“There’s more to learn?”</p><p>“Advanced class, son. Turn your head—yeah, just like that.” Dutch places his lips to Arthur'ss earlobe, then takes it into his mouth, sucking lightly and nipping at it. Arthur lets out a long, low growl of a noise that makes Dutch's cock twitch. He presses a kiss behind Arthur’s ear and then sucks marks down his neck, creating hickeys</p><p>He’s got a wild urge to pull Arthur's blue shirt over his head and fuck him into a million pieces </p><p>Dutch has gotta at least try to keep his head. Try not to take advantage of Arthur’s first time</p><p>He trails his lips back up Arthur's face, to press a kiss at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Is it okay if i try it on you?” Arthur begs, his eyes fluttering shut with languid pleasure. “Please?”</p><p>“Yes you may” Dutch croaks.</p><p>Arthur attacks Arthur's neck with wet kisses, long lathing strokes of his tongue, and bruising suction just this side of painful. But it’s all good. So goddamn good. Dutch doesn’t even warn him not to leave marks, because, fuck it. If Arthur wants to mark Dutch up like property, then let him. It’s been a lifetime since Dutch last belonged to anyone, even after annabelle.</p><p>It all started when Arthur would always come to him for help and Hosea for advice, Arthur's laugh, smile, eye's caught him. And Damn those hands on his body is something else, probably </p><p>Because he’s lonely.</p><p>Because it’s been so long.</p><p>Because Arthur looks so goddamn good.</p><p>Arthur is the one to pull away and he is smiling ear to ear and that's when he starts thinking</p><p>There’s still so many things for his son to learn. He want's to teach him how good it feels to get your dick sucked, His throat threatens to exhale a loud groan of the thought of Arthur sucking his dick, he could teach him that</p><p>This mouth belongs to Dutch until Arthur tells him otherwise. Because he had his goddamn tongue in there and then Arthur tasted like him. </p><p>Maybe go as far as, maybe if Arthur allows him, to finger him, find his G-spot, watch him whimpering and moaning a mess unde <br/>Hell, there’s probably a thousand positions Hank hasn’t ever tried. Er, that Connor hasn’t tried. Connor. Connor hasn’t tried any positions , actually. He needs someone to show him that stuff. If he wants. He’s been an eager student so far. Wouldn’t hurt to ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My lovely! discord family encouraged me to do this and i shall! Give Content! - lil_mango &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>